Isabel, Zeus's Daughter
by Chivasgirl23
Summary: Isabel accidently gets on the Princess Adromeda. There, Luke and her fall in love. But is it enough to make Luke leave Kronos army? and are their lives really destined to be together like it was prophesized eons ago.
1. Zeus's Secret

**Zeus's Secret**

**Zeus P.O.V. **

**We were in the middle of the Winter Summer Solstice meeting.**

**I along with the other Gods were tired . Our discussions over improvements that we had made, our children the demigods and etc. were very boring to me.**

**I know, I know that I am the God of Gods and I should be leading these discussions but they were unimportant and plainly very uninteresting to me.**

**But when the topic shifted over toward the subject of the Great Prophecy I made sure I paid attention. Clearly because the prophecy involved my daughter.**

**For the longest time, I had thought that my daughter Thalia was the child spoken of but when she joined the Huntress's and vowed never to fall in love I knew that she wasn't the one. The Prophecy stated that:**

**A half-blood of the eldest Gods,**

**Shall reach sixteen against all odds,**

**And see the world in endless sleep.**

**The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap**

**A single choice shall end his days**

**Olympus to preserve or raze.**

**With a kiss from the daughter of the god of lightning**

**Will the world restore its days of enlightening,**

**And with her kiss shall his life redeem,**

**A hero, shall he forever, to be seen.**

**We all knew already that Poseidon's child, Percy, was the half-blood.**

**And also whoever this "Hero" was, was going to decide Olympus's future. Either to cause its downfall or for it to preserve and prosper. Of course the Gods were sill debating this part of the prophecy.**

**However, everything else was very simple and understandable. Although, we still didn't know who the other demigod was.**

**Clearly one of my demigod children was going to fall in love with this hero and help him redeem his life.**

**"This part of the prophecy doesn't make sense to me Zeus," said Poseidon.**

**"What don't you get brother, " I responded.**

**"If Thalia has vowed to be a huntress and never to fall in love, how can she be the one that saves this hero," spoke Poseidon showing his confusion. When all of a sudden his expression changed into a more angrier one.**

**"Thalia is your only demigod child, right," he asked angrily.**

**I hesitated before I answered, "Of course brother, why would I break my oath twice."**

**Before I could say more, my lead servant stormed in with a look of complete worry and despair.**

**"Zeus, they have found her, she is in danger."**

**"Who do you speak of," I asked before I began jumping to conclusions.**

**"Isabel sir, your demigod child."**

**I was in complete shock . I couldn't believe that they had found her with all precautions I had made to keep her safe.**

**If ever they were to find her, Olympus would be in serious danger because she was a daughter to the big three.**

**Not to mention how much trouble I would be in for breaking my oath, not only once, but twice.**

**I knew for a fact that my brothers, along with the other God's would be angry, with me. Now we had to worry over my daughter.**

**"Do you have anymore to tell me." I gave him a look that told him to tell me everything he knew.**

**"I have been told that she has managed to escape the monsters that found and attacked her." I exhaled in relief. "But she has somehow landed on the Princess Adromeda, which is worse than the previous danger."**

**"But last time I was told she was in the Lotus Layer" I said trying to understand how this happened.**

**"Sir, we removed Isabel and her mother 6 months ago."**

**"Thank you, you are excused"**

**Once my servant left, all questioning began. (How could you do this to us?, What are you going to do to help?) I inhaled deeply telling them to shut up.**

**"Isabel is on her own, she will find her own way, I can't choose for her, however I will try to steer her in the right direction. But for right now, she decides what's right or wrong," I said with worry.**

**With that being said, I excused myself from the meeting and left.**


	2. The Truth

**Chapter 2: The Truth**

**Isabel's POV**

"**Mom, I miss you." I gently stroked the grave stone with my hand. **

**It's been five months since my mom passed away. When she first told me she had cancer, my whole world fell apart and I tried denying it. **

**Everyday I would put on a fake smile just for her so she would feel like she had someone supporting her, but the truth was that she was the one supporting me through it all.**

**The words she told me on her death bed kept flashing through my mind. **

"**Izzy, you are special in ways you don't even know. Your father was a very important man and he loves you. Remember that."**

**I held my necklace in my hands. I have had it since I was a baby. My mom told me that it was given to me by my father. It was shaped like a lightening bolt and it had my initials engraved on it.**

**I placed the white roses I had brought on top of my mom's grave. They were her favorite. With my fingertips, I traced the lettering on the grave. In the back of my mind, I still had hope that she was still alive, but I knew very well that she wasn't.**

**I turned to leave. What I found in front of me, made my heart pound and the hairs on my neck stand straight up.**

**A hideous, shriveled up hag was their waiting for me. She had bat-like wings, talons for fingers and a beak for a mouth. She had a sinister smile plastered on her face. **

" **Hello Isabel, daughter of Zeus." I gulped. How did this monster know my name?**

"**You have made a mistake, you have the wrong person," I said trying to keep my cool but I was convincing no one**

"**Oh but don't you remember me," it said. It transformed before my eyes into a regular old lady. She looked exactly like my preschool teacher who tried kidnapping me. Yes, she had to be her.**

**The hag flapped its wings and soared into the air. It was coming straight at me. It was going to kill me. A voice in the back of my mind spoke to me. **

"**Tap your necklace, it will help you." As if a necklace is going to help me but I still tapped it. **

**To my amazement, it transformed in to a sword. The hag grimaced at the sight of it but she still raced toward me. **

**Once she was in reaching distance, I lounged at it. My sword passed through cleanly. To my disbelief, the hag turned into dust. I was once again alone. **

**I tried remembering the voice that had spoken to me. I kept thinking that it was my father but it couldn't be him, or could it?**

**What did that monster say? That I was a daughter of Zeus. How could I, a dyslexic, ADHD kid with a D- report card be a daughter of a God. Or better yet, be a daughter of the lord of all Gods. There was no way. But for some stupid, irrational reason , I believed it.**

"**Dad, whoever you might be, give me a sign that you do exist," I prayed. **

**I heard a boom directly behind me. It sounded like a bomb had gone off. I turned to see what had happened. **

**Lightening had stricken a tree. Engraved on the tree were words in Greek. I couldn't believe I could actually read it.**

**It said, "Isabel, you are a daughter of Zeus, my daughter and I love you, Izzy, I truly do. Don't you ever forget that."**

**I was completely and utterly shocked. Greek Gods do exist because I was living proof of that. It surprised me even more how lightly I had taken the news. **

**I remembered that I still had a weapon in my hand. I observed the sword. I hadn't noticed that it sparked electricity. Yet, it still had my initials engraved on it. I tapped it and it turned back into my necklace.**

* * *

**That night I fell asleep quickly because I was so exhausted. My nightmares showed no mercy once again tonight.**

**This time it was about a girl around the age of twelve. I had never seen her before but she looked familiar somehow.**

**She wore a black shirt and pants and had silver jewelry. She was the goth or punk type. Also, her hair was short, black and spiky but her eyes didn't fit the picture.**

**Her eyes were the same color as mine. They were intense and electric blue. **

**She was on top of a hill and she was battling monsters. She was terribly outnumbered. Standing behind her, watching the whole thing, was a boy about fourteen. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. With him, was a girl around seven and she had stormy gray eyes.**

**I didn't have to be told to know that this girl was sacrificing herself for her friends. She took a last glance at her friends and the monster, she was battling, took advantage. The monster made his final blow.**

**In her last breath, the girl look at me and said, "Hello my sister." She faded and then I heard a eerie sinister laugh.**

"**A new pawn in my favor." **


	3. Deffensless

**Chapter 3: The meet**

**Isabel's POV**

**I awoke in a cold sweat. That sinister voice kept ringing in my ears. **

"**Curse these stupid nightmares" I murmured to myself.**

**I began packing my bags. I was leaving my beloved island.**

**I wasn't going to put my family and friends in danger and I knew that this was just the beginning of it all. **

**I wasn't planning on going anywhere special or where I was going for that matter of fact. **

**All I was going to do was aboard any ship and wherever it leads, I would create a home there.**

_**~20 minutes later~**_

**I looked around. Every ship was packed with people. How was I going to stow away without being seen or worse, without being caught? **

**The more ships that I passed, the more I started to become agitated. I began to start getting cold feet about me leaving. **

**I finally decided to turn back. But then I saw the most beautiful, elegant ship I had ever seen. **

**It was huge and beautiful. On the side it read The Princess Adromeda. It was a strange name for a ship, however it was still perfect. And the best thing of all, it looked almost empty.**

**I climbed on board, literally. I reached the deck and I was completely wrong.**

**It was even more beautiful on the inside. **

**I began to walk around, observing everything that the ship had to offer. Suddenly I stopped. I was frozen in fear.**

**I hadn't noticed the ugly, disgusting looking creatures that were right in front of me. My heart began to race. I wanted to jump overboard or do something. **

**I was so caught up in my plan of escaping that I didn't notice that the monster had seen me and had already began to circle around me. I was surrounded and terribly outnumbered. **

**I didn't even have time to draw my sword. I was defenseless against all these monsters.**

**One, most likely the leader came up to me.**

"**Hello Izzy, we meet again." the thing sneered in a raspy voice. I recognized her almost immediately. She was my old pre-school teacher. I guess she didn't stay dead for long.**

**This time she attacked first. With her sharp talons, she made three deep cuts on my left forearm and they were bleeding. My body felt numb and I began to feel dizzy, as well.**

**Then, the hideous monster had her claw on my chest. The whole crowed was roaring to finish me off.**

"**Not so brave without your sword are you. Feel my poison running through your veins and slowly stopping your heart."**

**I tried getting up but my body was too weak. My vision was blurry. "I guess this is how I am supposed to die" I said to myself.**

**Her claw went in the air about to finish me off but, she turned into dust before she even touched me. **

**The whole crowd of monsters gasped. **

**The last thing I saw were sky blue eyes, then everything went black.**


	4. Something Special

**Chapter 4: Something Special**

**Luke's P.O.V**

**The Whole crowd gasped and then everything went silent. Nobody dared moved because they were to shocked to. All eyes were on me.**

**My sword was still drawn. I was furious and nobody wanted to tempt me.**

"**How dare you all disobey our master? She is the one he has been waiting for," I sneered to the crowd.**

**I knelt next to the unconscious girl. I checked her pulse. Her heart beat was very faint and she didn't look so good either. There were three deep cuts on her arm that were bleeding**

**I picked her up with an ease. Her whole body was weak and her breathing was ragged. I had to hurry or else she would die.**

**One brave monster stepped in my way. "We are sorry my lord, we had no idea"**

"**Make yourself useful for once. Go fetch the nurse and tell her to meet me in my room."**

_**~15 Minutes Later~**_

"**How is she?"**

" **I bandaged her arm and I fed her some ambrosia and nectar, so she should be okay."**

**She gave me a reassuring smile. I sighed in relief.**

"**I will monitor her, though, just to make sure. And she should be waking up any time soon"**

" **Thank you, and could you send one of the servants up with some extra clothes. I have a feeling she would want to get out of those torn, stained clothes of hers. **

"**Of course, my lord." She smiled warmly and left the room.**

**I was left alone.**

**I pulled up a chair next to the bed. I stared at the girl.**

**She was very beautiful. She had delicate features and had wavy black hair. I brushed a strand off her face. I smiled just looking at her. She could pass for a daughter of Aphrodite. But she had to be a daughter of the big three, otherwise Kronos wouldn't have bothered with her.**

**Thinking about Kronos reminded me of the assignment he had given me. I had to make this girl fall in love with me, so she would join our army and help us tear down Olympus. **

**I felt sympathy for the girl. She didn't deserve all this just because of who her parent was. **

**My anger rose but I calmed myself down just by looking at her. I stroked the side of her cheek.**

**My gaze fell to her bandaged arm. I couldn't help myself.**

**I touched her arm with my fingertips. She tensed at my touch and I stopped.**

**She began to stir. She opened her eyes slightly. I gasped at the sight of them.**

**They were electric blue, like Thalia's. Now I knew who her parent was. She was a daughter of Zeus. Nobody else could have eyes like those. **

**It took me a moment to control myself. I hadn't noticed that her eyes were completely opened now. **

"**Wow, she is even more beautiful awake," I said to myself.**

**She tried to speak. "Where, who, how did I." I interrupted her before she went any further.**

"**Hi, i'm Luke, Luke Castellan and you are? I extended my hand for her to grasp. **

"**I'm Isabel." She grabbed my hand.**

**Touching her sent an electric spark through my body. Maybe it was just her being a daughter of the God of lightening. **

**I couldn't help but think that this girl was going to be something special in my life. I just didn't know what yet.**

**

* * *

**

**Isabel's P.O.V**

**I opened my eyes, my vision was still slightly blurry. I couldn't recognize the room that I was in.**

**I remember what had happened. My instincts came rushing back at me and I tried sitting up. But I got dizzy in the process.**

**Someone caught me just in time. I hadn't noticed him before.**

**"Woah there," he smiled warmly helping me sit up against the pillows.**

**I locked eyes with him resisting the urge to blush. Our faces were so close.**

**"Who, how did I, where?" He interrrupted me before I went futher with my questioning.**

**"I'm Luke, Luke Castellan,," he smiled. His sky, blue eyes twinkled. But they twinkled with something else besides happiness, maybe a little mishef. "And you are?" He gestured towards me and extended his hand waiting for me to respond and grasp it.**

**"I'm Isabel, Izzy for short." I grasped his hand. Touching him sent electric sparks through my body.**

**Looking at him, I knew that he was going to be something special in my life, I just didn't know what yet. Our fates were intertwined for the better or for the worst.**


	5. The Date

_**Authors note: **I am so sorry I hav'nt uploaded in the longest time. I have been really busy but now I am not, so expect to see a couple of chapters loaded up this week._

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Date**

**It's been exactly a month since I aboard the Princess Adromeda and a month since I first met Luke.**

**I was right, Luke was something special. I had never felt this way for a guy before. **

**We started off as just friends and than everything began to change. **

**I started noticing little things that I loved about him. Like how his eyes twinkled with mischief and his award winning smile that you just couldn't stay mad at for long. **

"**Snap out of it" said Alex.**

**Alex is one of Luke's servants. She is around my age and is my best friend even though we haven't been friends for long. Alex is the type that can make you smile even when your down.**

" **I bet you were thinking about Luke, weren't you," she giggled. **

"**Oh, shut up, just tell me if I look okay," I smiled**

"**You look great," she smiled back reassuringly. **

**I heard a knock on the door and my heart began to beat faster. **

"**May I come in?" I made out Luke's voice.**

* * *

_**~After Dinner**_

**"Where are you taking me?" I smiled.**

**It's a surprise. Close your eyes, trust me."**

**I raised an eyebrow, but did as he asked.**

**He grabbed my hand and guided me through the ship. I would never get used to the sparks that were sent throughout my body everytime Luke touched me.**

**"You can open your eyes now." I could feel his hot breath on my ear.**

**"Wow, it's beautiful," I whispered to myself.**

**We were on the skydeck of the ship. It was dark out and the only light we had was from the full moon and the bright stars overhead. The romantic scene looked like a clip out of a movie.**

**We sat on the floor. He began pointing to stars and giving me a brief discription of each of their long histories. I was too busy admiring how he was so fascinated that I paid little attention to the stories.**

* * *

**~Flashback~**

**"Keep your guard up, Izzy. I don't want you to get hurt."**

**"Luke, we've been at this for hours, can't we take a break." I said between breaths as I panted for air.**

**"Fine, I think that we should take a break." He dropped his sword to the floor and reach over to his bag. He brought out two water bottles and handed me one.**

**"Look, i'm sorry that i'm being hard on you. It's just that I don't want you to get hurt out in battle. **

**"It's okay but I know how to take care of myself. You don't have to worry." I smiled turning a shade of pink. He smiled back, obviously noticing the new color on my cheeks**

**I hadn't noticed that we both were dripping in sweat. He was wearing nothing under his breastplate so I had a clear view of his well defined muscles.**

**"So how did you learn how to sword fight so well?" I asked hoping to put off practice a little bit longer. But his reaction was not what I had expected.**

**Luke's face, as soon as he heard the question, darkened. I wanted to take it back and apologize but he cut me off.**

**"I ran away from home and I had to learn how to defend myself from monsters that attacked."**

**I changed the subjecct as quickly as possible. "So lets get back to practice, shall we." Anything but this, I thought to myself.**

**Luke showed me a new disarming technique. He weaved through my sword, had me disarmed in a second and I ended up slamming into his chest. Luke chuckled at my shocked expression. I could never get used to how good he was.**

**Luke held me in that position for a long time. He put his hand under my chin and lifted it up so I was looking at him. **

**"Izzy I care about you a lot and I was wondering if you would like to eat dinner with me." He flashed me his amzing smile. **

**Ofcourse, a million times yes, I thought. "Yea, sure I would love to," I said outloud.**

* * *

**He pointed to a group of stars on the west side of the sky. "That's a new one. It's a huntress. She died a hero's death and she was awarded immortality as a star. Some people say that she hunted for the moon godess, Artemis but those are just rumors." He looked down as if the story saddened him.**

**"The stars are so amazing and beautiful." I said looking up at the sky.**

**"They are." I had a feeling that he wasn't talking about the stars anymore. I turned to look at him.**

**His face was so close to mine. He was leaning forward and my heart begn to pound. **

**His lips brushed against mine and then began to move expertly on my lips. He ran his hand throuh my hair and settled on the mid-section of my back. With his other hand he carrased my face and kept me close. He pulled me in closer toward him. I loved the way I fit perfectly in his arms. I rested my head on his chest once the kiss was over. I could feel his steady heart beat.**

**"I love you," whispered into my ear.**

**"I love you too."**


	6. Dream

**Chapter 6: Dream**

**Isabel's P.O.V.**

**We reached the door to my room. I turned to say goodnight but Luke beat me to it. He kissed me a goodnight.**

**"Goodnight." Luke said smiling.**

**"Goodnight," I said a little flushed. Luke opened the door for me and I stepped into my room.**

**I fell asleep pretty quickly (smiling). I couldn't wait to see Luke in the morning.**

* * *

**"Where am I?" I felt like I was dreaming but everything was so vivid. **

**I was infront of gates of a graveyard. I stepped forward, arms out, ready to feel nothing of the gates. But my hands felt solid steel. This made no sense.**

**I still had my hands grasped around the steel bars of the gate, when a hand touched my shoulder. I turned to see who it was. I gasped at the shock of finding a man around the age of 35, with short black hair, standing behind me. The man had a sense of power and he was dressed as if he were going to a business meeting. ****What stood out from this man was his intense, electric blue eyes, like mine.**

**"Dad is that you?" I was completely confused. **

**"Yes sweetie, it's me. I do not have long. Gods are not supposed to interfere with their demigod children but this is a matter far worse than breaking ancient laws. Please, before you make your decision, I wanted you to know that Luke is not what he seems to be. He is just using you. He wants you to join his army to tear down Olympus."**

**"What?, no, Luke would never do this to me. Luke loves me and I love him too." Tears began to rim my eyes.**

**My father grabed my hand and led me through the graveyard. We stopped infront of an ordinary gravestone. He gestured toward it telling me to read it.**

**The stone read:**

**Luke Castellan**

**R.I.P.**

**1987-2010**

**This doesn't make sense. Its only the year 2008. How could Luke die? The tears that were threatening to spill finaly did.**

**"Daughter, please see. Rip off the blind fold he has put over your eyes and truely see. Luke will die soon because of who he is. I know that you love him but please, do the right thing." With blinding flash of lightening, my father was gone.**

**My father left before I could ask anymore questions. Luke couldn't be Kronos'servant. I know that Luke was bitter toward the Gods but would it have taken him so far as to join evil?**


	7. Goodbye

**Chapter 7: Goodbye**

**Isabel's P.O.V**

**I woke up in a start. The corners of my eyes were filled with tears threatening to spill. The one and only thing on my my mind was Luke.**

**Luke couldn't possibly be working for Kronos and he couldn't be using me. Luke was a nice a nice guy and he loved me.**

**I have to prove my father wrong. I will march straight to Luke and ask him. He will deny it, of course he would. **

**I got up, out of my bed, with courage pumping in my veins. I stomped to Luke's room, I knocked on the door before I stepped in.**

**I gasped at what I found in front of me. **

**There was a giant coffin/ casket looking thing in the middle of the room. It was golden and it had mythological scenes sketched onto it, and the casket had an aura of ancient evil to it. **

**I traced a scene of the coffin with my fingertips. The scene was based on Hercules and his 12 labors. I finally found the bravery to try and open the lid when someone stopped me.**

"**Don't touch that." I turned quickly to see where the familiar voice had come from. Standing in the darkest corner of the room was Luke.**

**Luke looked almost evil in the darkness. His scar looked fresh and white.**

**I gulped while trying to remember why I had come in the first place.**

"**Luke," I said in a shaky voice. My curiosity beat the feeling of wanting to prove my father wrong. **

"**Whats going on?" I gestured toward the golden casket in the middle of the room.**

**Look looked down for a brief second as if he was questioning what to say next. But his bewilderment changed into a more bitter mood.**

**Luke chuckled before answering. "Have you not guessed by now, here I'll give you a hint. He is our grandfather you know." Luke said this with disdain.**

**I was completely and utterly shocked. My father was right.**

"**But Luke, why are you doing this?" I said trying to suppress the lump in my throat. **

"**Because I want to destroy the Gods once and for all and you will help me." Luke grabbed my shoulders. **

"**With your help, I am guaranteed victory in the final battle between me and the Gods."**

"**But, but," my mind still couldn't fully grasp everything that was happening. Luke was the bad guy. He was trying to tear down Olympus and the Gods, and he was using me to do it all. Luke was a monster. My anger rose.**

"**And what makes you think I'll help you?" I said shaking myself away from his strong grasp.**

**A look of hurt and confusion crossed Luke's face.**

"**But you love me and you'll join me." Luke said this more as a question then a statement.**

"**Your wrong." I ran out of Luke's room. I ran towards the deck of the ship, tears dripped off my face.**

**I stopped when I finally reached the deck and open sky. "Father, please help me escape." I begged.**

**I cloud descended from the sky and came towards me. A voice in the back of my head spoke telling me to jump on it. **

**Once I got on top of the cloud, the cloud drifted away . I was off the deck in no time. The cloud took me further and further until I no longer saw the cruise ship, The Princess Adromeda. **

**I cried myself to sleep.**

* * *

**Luke's P.O.V.**

**I watched the one thing that mattered in my life, leave. **

**It was painful letting her go. I know that Kronos will torture me for weeks for letting our only chance leave without a fight.**

**The only reason I let her go was because I loved her. She didn't deserve to be in a situation like this just because of who her father was.**

**I know that Isabel hates me for doing this to her. However, Isabel is free now, free to chose a life of her own. **

**I know that I will always hate myself for losing the love of my life but, I'd rather her hate me and live a good life than be with me in a terrible life.**

"**If only I could reverse time and never have joined Kronos." Kronos used my bitterness towards the Gods to get me to join and then when my loyalty began to waver, he began using the people that I loved to threaten me into keep being faithful to him**

**I thank Zeus for showing Izzy what she was getting herself into. After that, it was easy to make her believe everything else. **

**I will always cherish the moments I got to spend with her. "Goodbye forever, my love."**


	8. The Hunt

**Chapter 8: The Hunt**

**Isabel's P.O.V**

**I woke up in the middle of the night.**

**My cloud was slowly descending from the sky once again. **

**It took me down once we reached land. It dropped me off in the middle of nowhere. **

"**If I walk in only one direction, I'm bound to find something somewhere," I thought to myself.**

**I only walked for what seemed like minutes when I started hearing shuffling behind me . **

**I swallowed my agitation. I tried playing it cool. But I no longer heard shuffling, the thing was now running and I was its target.**

**I tapped my necklace and turned to meet the monster. The monster was billowing like a bull.**

**It must have been at least twice as tall as me and it had incredibly huge muscles. The monster was a minotaur. **

**I prepared myself to get trampled. **

**I slashed and stabbed any cowhide I saw but the thing just kept going like a killing machine. I was becoming more and more exhausted with every second that passed. My chances on winning this battle were slim.**

**Finally, the minotaur had me pinned against a tree. The monster knelt ready to charge with its horns pointing straight towards my chest. **

**I closed my eyes hoping that the pain would not last long.**

**Then suddenly, I heard a battle conch and the minotaur fell to the floor in pain.**

**I caught my breath and I hadn't noticed that my limbs were shaking.**

**About a dozen girls walked out of the woods.**

**They wore white parkas and all of them had their bows drawn. They must have been the ones that killed the monster with their arrows . **

**One, around the age of twelve, stepped forward. **

"**Hello Isabel, I am Lady Artemis and these are my huntresses."**

* * *

"**Are you sure." **

**Lady Artemis was sitting in her chair. We were in her tent.**

"**Yes, I am sure. I wish to join the hunt," I said a little timidly.**

"**Sister, our father will not like both of his daughters, (me and Thalia), to be in the hunt, and forced to be immortal forever. However, if you truly do wish to be on of my huntresses, then there's only one thing left to do. You must vow your loyalty to me and vow never to be in the company of me."**

"**I vow my loyalty to you, My Lady, and I vow never to be in the company of men." **

**I could feel the coat of immortality placed upon me. Keeping my promise to Artemis would not be hard especially after what Luke put me through. **

**A huntress stormed into the tent, tearing me away form my thoughts. "My Lady, I am so sorry to interrupt, but Goddess Aphrodite wishes to speak to you," she said quickly.**

"**I suppose you should let her in, she is probably here to speak about her daughter joining me two days ago."**

**Of course the two Goddesses must have disliked each other. They were complete opposites.**

**The huntress left the test and the Goddess stepped in. She was very beautiful but she seemed to look a bit fake or unnaturally pretty.**

**The Goddess scanned the room but stopped when she saw me.**

"**I am surprised to see you here." She turned to Artemis. "Father will not like this." She faced me once again.**

"**Wow, your heart has turned ice cold, its shocking when love is a major part in your destiny."**


	9. Hell Had No Fury Like A Woman's Scorn

_**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't uploaded in like a month. I hope this chapter is good. Also this chapter is set one year later and during The Last Olympian. Please review!**_

* * *

Chapter 9: 

Hell Had No Fury Like a Woman's Scorn

Artemis's P.O.V.

I watched as my new 2nd Lieutenant take down the last Laestrygonian.

She was quick, ruthless and showed no mercy. The poor monster had no chance.

Some of the huntresses have already began spreading rumors about her, such as her being especially designed by Hephaestus, to be a killing machine. Others question why I had made her lieutenant.

But I know that she is the best and will do her best to keep the huntresses in order and out of trouble. She might also be just as good as my first in command, her sister, Thalia or Zoe who shall rest in peace.

I called her over to my tent that night. Isabel didn't say much about her past, but I knew it all. Just by looking in her eyes, anybody can see that her heart has turned to stone after being shattered into pieces.

"Hello, Isabel."

"My lady," she bowed in respect.

"Have a seat please. I have important news for you."

* * *

_Flashback_

"Artemis, I need your and your huntresses' help.

"What is it father." I began to worry.

"Luke and his army are getting closer everyday. I'm afraid he will get here in three days time if someone doesn't stop him. However, I have bigger problems to deal with right now. Typhoon is stirring." The message began to shimmer telling us we didn't have long.

"What should I do father?"

"Make my daughter in charge. She will suceed, I am sure of it. "Ok, I will make Thalia leader." I said. "No, it shall be Isabel," Zeus responded.

You will have the element of surprise on your side." My father obviously needed help if he was willing to admit it.

Before I had the chance to say more, the Iris Message broke off.

"Iris must be busy these days," I murmmured to myself.

* * *

"Yes, my lady, I accept." Isabel said quickly. She was extremely quick in responding especially when she was asked to do a life threatening task.

"You do not understand Isabel, it will not be easy." You only have three days to prepare yourself and the rest of the huntresses."

"Time is not of an imprtance but helping my father is and if attacking Kronos's army will be of help to him, then I will do it."

"Luke's army has many numbers, Isabel." Isabel cringed at the mention of his name.

"My lady, They might have many but we have bravery, intelligence and strength at our side.

"But.." I began to protest.

"My lady, we can and will succeed in th attack. Trust me."

"I do, Isabel." I sighed in defeat. "Ok, be ready in three days. No more."

"Thank you my lady." She bowed quickly and left.

" I watched as she ran off. I still didn't quite get her. She is so thickheaded and ruthless sometimes but she has good intentions. Whatever or whoever broke her heart, will have to answer to me one day.


	10. River Styx

_**Authors Note: It's summer vacation, so I will be uploading a lot from now on. Please review!**_

* * *

Chapter 9: River Styx

Luke's P.O.V.

I stared at the man in my reflection. He looked nothing like me. The man I saw was standing here, ready, prepared to bathe into the River Styx. But, deep down I never and will never be ready.

I threw a rock, shattering the image.

I could hear the monsters behind me murmurring to each other. They obviously knew that dipping into the river was not on my favorite todo list.

"You made it all this way, there is no way you are backing out of this now" I said to myself. "Anyways, you have nothing and nobody left in this world that truely cares about you." Instantly, my mind thought of Isabel. I shook that memory away. I was now ready, I was right, nobody will miss me.

I pulled off my shirt and pants. I inhaled deeply and jumped.

The river was cold and dark. I could feel myself shivering and sinking lower with every second that passed. Something was pushing me down, but not a monster, it was gravity itself. The oxygen left in my lungs was deminishing at a fast rate, until I had none left.

I could feel my heart slowing and I finaly exhaled the last of my oxygen. My vision began to blur and I stopped trying to fight for my life.

Yet, something, something in the distance glowed. I swam frantically, trying to grab it.

It was Isabel, my Izzy. "If this is hell, than I love it, if I have her with me atleast" I siad to myself.

She smiled at me. I missed her beautiful, radiant smile. She spoke, "Swim, Swim up, i'll be waiting." She swam away.

"No, don't leave." I thought to myself and I began swimming fierously in her direction.

I resurfaced, gasping for air. I swam back to shore. My army cheered me on.

My tug to Earth, the only thing keeping me mortal was Isabel. She was the reason I still was alive.


	11. The Mission

**Chapter 11: The Mission**

Intro: Three days have passed. The Princess Adromeda is only a hundred miles away from reaching the shores of New York. The huntresses of Artemis are preparing for battle. Isabel, being in charge, had given strict orders to not show mercy whats so ever. The fleet of huntresses were now, on boats, ascending towards the ship.

**Isabel's p.o.v.**

I can see the ship clearly now. Were were only a mile away from it.

"Prepare yourselves," I hollered to my huntresses.

Our fleet were racing, now,. toward the Princess Adromeda. Since I was in charge, my boat would be the first to reach the ship. Then after 10 minutes, the second boat would arrive and so on.

My mind kept flashing memories of me and Luke every now and then, and everytime I would try and shake them off. But, I couldn't. Its been two years since I had seen Luke and I was agitated. I don't know if it was because I wanted to hurt him the same way he had hurt me or because I was afraid. I was afraid to look Luke in the eyes and realize that I still loved him. No than can never happen, I am a huntress of Lady Artemis for Zeus's sake.

"Lieutenant, we have arrived," one of my huntresses said, tearing me away from my thoughts.

* * *

We climbed on board. I directed my group through the hallways, considering I knew the ship well. We shot down the first couple of monsters we came across. "So far, so good," I said to myself.

We made it to the deck. I knew this was the place where most of the monsters stayed.

I gasped. Luke's army had tripled in size. We were extremely outnumbered, even with the help of the others.

Behind me I could here my huntresses gulp with terror. They would never disobey orders, even if it meant their lives.

I ignored the odds. I yelled commands to stay in formation.

I raised my sword. "Attack," and I charged.

I stabbed and slashed every monster I passed through. I knew my target and that was Luke. Nobody would stop me. However, our efforts weren't enough.

All of us were already tired and we hadn't made a dent in Luke's army.

My huntresses were fighting hard but they were minutes from failing.

I only had seconds to chose. Either I let my huntresses die fighting here or let them escape while I distracted. I did what a lieutenant would do.

"Retreat," I hollered. "Tell Artemis our numbers were wrong," I said as brave as I could. "Tell the others to fall back and you all shall do the same." It hurt to say the last words. Deep down I knew these were my last words.

"But, lieutenant," said one of my huntresses. I cut her off, "I'll hold them back, retreat back to the boat and spread the word. We are no match."

The huntresses looked at me shockingly. They couldn't believe I was giving up.

"Go, leave, take the others with you." But," the huntress began to protest. "Its an order."

The huntress ran back with the others. I watched as the boat descended. I turned to facethe monster in front of me.

I fought every monster valiantly, yet I was deadly outnumbered.

The monsters circled around me, disarmed me, and had me pinned to the floor.

"Stop, I have have had enought." My heart ached as I recognized the voice. I turned to face where the voice had come from.

Luke was staring down from the second floor's balcony. He was looking straight at me. We locked eyes and a million words were said.


	12. Setting Free

_**Author's Note**: So, this story is very close to the end. I only see one or two chapters left. Also, this chapter takes place one day before Percy and Charles Beckendorf bomb the Princess Adromeda in The last Olympian._

* * *

If you love something,

Set it free.

If it comes back,

It is yours.

If not,

It was never meant to be.

* * *

Chapter 12: Setting Free

Luke's P.O.V.

"Sir, we are being attacked." One of my lead commanders said, barging in.

"What, but that is impossible. Silena said Percy's mission wasn't until tomorrow." I was completely shocked.

"It's not Percy sir, it's the huntresses, and leading them is the daughter of Zeus."

I automatically assumed Thalia but my lead commander cut me off.

"Isabel, sir."

* * *

I watched as my army attacked the love of my life. My heart ached just watching her. She was helplessly outnumbered and she hollered orders to the rest, telling them to leave. I knew exactly what she going to do, she was going to sacrifice herself. I let it happen once with Thalia, I wasn't about to let it happen again. Not this time.

"Stop, this has been enough." Shocked by my own words. I tried to cover up.

"Take her as prisoner, she will serve as a great trophy for Kronos," I sneered, hyping up the crowd.

Isabel turned meeting my eyes. Her eyes were no longer the same from what I remembered them. Instead of being cheerful and filled with happiness, they were now iced over. I saw pure hate in them. I knew that was because of me, of what I did to her.

My monsters cuffed her to chains. They took her to the holding cells we had on the bottom of the ship. Even with the odds against her, Izzy fought like hell when they tried to cuff her. It made me smile for the first time in months.

* * *

I laid my head on my pillow. I hadn't slept all night. My clock read 7:30. Percy would be here in about an hour. My mind instantly clicked to Isabel. She would be chained to her cell when the bomb would explode. I ran as fast as I could to her cell on the bottom floor of the ship

When I finally reached the holding cells, my heart crippled as I found Izzy. She looked awful and she refused any food we offered. My chest pained as I saw her look so vulnerable, weak and so fragile. I longed to hug her and forever to protect her in my arms.

I opened the cell door. Immediately Isabel looked up. We locked eyes. Her eyes looked torn, confused maybe trying to understand something. But then a flicker of disdain flashed through them.

I walked in and sat down next to her. Last night, something bothered me and it was the reason why I couldn't fall asleep. Something I so desired to ask.

"Your a huntress now." I said more as a question than a statement. I wanted to hear her answer, I wanted to believe I was wrong. Saying it felt like someone punched me in the gut.

Isabel didn't respond. She kept her stare at the floor. She refused to look at me.

"You've changed, you aren't the same girl I remember." I said more as a whisper. "Not the same girl I fell in love with," I thought.

"I'm sorry to disappoint," she said disdainfully.

"Izzy, look at me, talk to me."

"Fine, what about this, why don't you go away, leave me alone, leave me here to rot. That's a better option rather than be here with you."

"Please, don't say that."

"Do you know how much I hate you. You are the reason I joined the huntresses, Luke.

My heart cringed as I heard her words. "Isabel, you don't understand, I love you.".

"If you loved me, which you never did, you would never have done this to me,Luke, you would let me go." I finally realized how much pain I caused her. If releasing her was the way to prove my love, then the only thing left to do was let her go.

I uncuffed her from the chains she was in. She gasped at my actions, obviously surprised by them.

She fell hitting the floor hard. I was right, she was weak from the battle and from not eating. I wrapped my arms around her, helping her up. She didn't protest. Having her so close to me, revived the feelings I had, having her in my arms. Like the way she fit perfectly in them and the way she smelled. A smell that was made just for me.

* * *

Isabel's P.O.V.

Luke said he love me. How dare he say that. He is a filthy liar. But then he released me from the chains. I was shocked.

I hit the floor, once he uncuffed me. I felt so weak, but Luke helped me up. He wrapped his arms around me. My body remembered how it felt to be in Luke's arms. To feel like I was protected from anything or anyone. To feel like someone else was sharing my burden with me.

Luke walked me to deck of the ship. "You can go now," he said once we got there. I locked eyes with him. His eyes were sad and they were filled with regret, maybe he regretted joining Kronos.

"I don't understand, why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Because I love you, Izzy, I have always loved you. My life maybe built on lies but loving you was never one."

Luke, I'm so confused. I think I love you, but.." Luke interrupted me. He lifted my face with two fingers, so I had to look him in the eyes.

"You don't know how much those words mean to me." He slid his hand to the back of my neck. He lowered himself until his lips brushed against mine. Our lips moved in one motion. I poured all my feelings out in that one kiss. There was so much passion and love in that kiss that it made me slightly lightheaded.

When the kiss was over, he rested his forehead against mine. We were both panting for air. "You have to go, now. I can't explain but you will understand soon enough."

"What, but" I began to protest. "You have to, trust me." Those words meant so much. I used my powers to manipulate the wind. The wind picked me up. Luke watched as I slowly descended. But left, when I was far out of reach from the ship.

I was still thinking about the kiss, when the Princess Adromeda exploded. The air was sucked out of me. I couldn't breath, I was shocked. When everything finally registered in my mind, tears poured out of my eyes. My heart shattered into pieces.

The ship caught on flames. There was pieces of shrapnel flying everywhere. Luke, the love of my life was dead.

I had to fight myself from going back. However, what was I going back for. Nobody could of survived that. I cried until I couldn't cry no more. Now I understood why Luke wanted me to leave. He knew the ship was going to be bombed and he didn't want me to be there.

My heart pained as I relived the moments we spent together. I still couldn't fully grasp the idea of my one true love being dead. There was still a part of me hoping that Luke wasn't dead. I forever will love him.


	13. The Great Prophecy

**_Authors Note: Okay, so this is the last chapter, unless I do an epilogue. Enjoy and review! And i am so sorry for not updating sooner. I kind of lost inspiration but i had enough to finish this story. This is the last chapter. It is finally complete. _**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the character of Isabel. The genius Rick Riordan owns everything and should get the praise.**

Chapter 13: The Great Prophecy

* * *

In destiny, we are together.

In fate, we are prisoners.

In reality, we are strangers.

In the universe, we are one.

In destiny, he is not there.

In fate, he is our enemy.

In reality, he is our friend.

In the universe, we are one.

In destiny, I brought us to paradise.

In fate, I brought us to prison.

In reality, we are not there.

In the universe, we are one.

In destiny, this is our home.

In fate, this is our prison.

In reality, I will build this place.

In the universe, we are one.

In destiny, this is my company.

In fate, I lost all I own.

In reality, it is just ordinary life.

In the universe, we are one.

By: Josh Abbott

* * *

Isabel's P.O.V.

I watched as Luke marched his army into Olympus. "He is not Luke anymore." I had to remind myself. He was now Kronos. Kronos was in control over his body now and Luke might as well been dead to me.

I looked around at my huntresses. We had all followed Thalia's strict orders to attack from the outside. It was an ingenious plan because nobody noticed the amount of monsters falling because they were all in the back. But now seeing as how Luke marched directly into Olympus told me that Thalia's plan wasn't all to great.

The huntress waited for my command. I didn't want to contradict Thalia's orders but I had a feeling that she needed my help.

"Alright, half of you will come with me, inside Olympus and the rest will stay out here to fight with the others." I ordered. I put Jessica in charge. She was really brave and loyal so I didn't have any regret over putting her in charge of the others.

"Come on, follow me." We all had our bows drawn. We entered the elevator. I felt a tad bit ubsurd having to wait with the stupid elevator music playing when it was the darkest day in American History.

When the elevator finally dinged and opened its doors, I gasped at the sight of Olympus. It was in ruins. Kronos was deffinately here. I looked around, I had no idea where to find Kronos.

Thats when I heard it. It sounded like a stone crashing to the floor and then an ear splitting cry of pain followed. I ran in the direction of the cry. I could't help but feel helpless in this situation.

My mouth nearly dropped when I looked at the scene. I was right a stone had crashed to the floor but someone was pinned between it and the ground. I recongnized her instantly. She had tears from pain streaking her cheeks but it was Thalia. Artemis first lieutenat, the huntresses first in charge.

I ran to her quickly. "Thalia are you ok." I hollered for the others to join me in lifting the stupid statue of Hera off of Thalia's legs. Thalia was sure to be in crunches for a couple of months.

"It looks like our step-mother doesn't like me very much." Thalia joked but I could here the pain in her voice. "Thalia, we will have you out of there in not time." I reassured her even though I felt hopeless myself.

"Go, go help Percy. They are in the Throne Room, Go please." I felt guilt come over me. Ever since that day when the Princess Adromeda exploded, I knew that Luke was gone. I just don't know if I can face him. I felt guilty for feeling like I could still love Luke.

Thalia kept on insisting and I finally caved. I picked up my bow and made sure that Thalia was in good hands before I left. I ran to the throne room. I could see that the once majestic room was now in ruble in dust.

I could hear Luke's voice. It wasn't Kronos, it really was Luke. My heart swelled and I saw him.

Before I could fully understand what was happening, Luke unstrapped his chest armor and with a blade stabbed himself. "Nooo." I hollered but I was too late. I knew that no amount of nectar and ambrosia would help him.

Lukes body layed helplessly on the floor. He was speaking his last words to Percy and Annabeth. I finally had the guts to approach.

When Luke noticed me, he locked eyes with mine. I felt like a million words were said with that mere look. I felt like with every shakey breathe Luke took, a piece of my heart was torn away.

Luke reached out with his hand, I immediately took it. I knelt by his side and I couldn't restrain my feeling anymore. Tears made their way down my cheeks and I didn't have the will power to hold them back. Luke, the love of my life, had just sacrifised himself to kill Kronos. To preserve Olympus like the Prophesy had said. He was a hero.

I layed my head on his chest. I could feel how jagged it was for him to take a breath.

"Isabel, I am so sorry. I should of never joined Kronos. We could have fallen in love and live a happy life but I had to ruin that." I could feel how much strength it took from Luke to say this. He was dying, right here, in my arms and there was nothing I could do to help.

"No Luke, please. I love you. Please don't go." I felt stupid. Luke was dying like the prophecy had said. I looked into Lukes eyes for the last time. They were filled with happiness for the first time. Real happiness and he gave me a weak smile.

"I love you too." He managed to say on his last breathe. His hand went limp in mine and his body was still. His heart was no longer beating. I no longer held back the tears. My love was gone. I buried myself into his still chest.

_"Kiss him, kiss him"_ The voice spoke in my head. I really wanted to kiss Luke for the last time so I looked up. He looked so peaceful. I leaned in and kisssed him a goodbye. I poured my whole heart into that kiss. I knew Luke couldn't respond but it still hurt. When I finally tore away, I gasped. His body glowed a golden color.

He was suspened into the air by an unkown force. His body seemed to transmit a radiant golden light that seemed to keep geting brighter. I knew Kronos was dying and in his divine form could kill me from the light.

I looked away and a blindind flash of light was transmitted before everything got dark again. When I looked back Luke lyed their. But the color of his face had returne. His heart beated once again. Luke's eyes fluttered open. They were no longer golden but the purest blue i had ever seen.

Luke was back. He didn't dye. My heart finally felt full again. My love, my life was back.

"Luke." My voice was shakey. I didn't want to be fooled. I still didn't understand how this could happen.

"Isabel, the prophecy. You, you were the one that kissed me and brought me back to life." Lukes eyes twinkled and he smiled. Luke wrapped his arms around me and brought his lips to mine.

But before he completely leaned in he stopped. "I Love you." and he kissed me with so much passion and so much love. Our lives were always meant to be intertwined. We were destined to be together, forever. I kissed him back pouring my heart out in that one single kiss.

I could see me and Luke growing old together. Sitting outside, watching our grandchildren running around the yard. But that was still yet to come. We will live our lives together, loving each other forever. And nobody will ever stand in our way. Our love was prophesized eons ago and it will be fulfilled like destiny required it to.

_~The End~_

**A half-blood of the eldest Gods,- **_Percy Jackson._

**Shall reach sixteen against all odds,-**_ Percy makes it to sixteen years old against all odds._

**And see the world in endless sleep.-** _Morpheus put the whold city to sleep._

**The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap-**_ Cursed because of the promise Luke broke with Annabeth._

**A single choice shall end his days-**_ Luke stabbed himself and killing himself._

**Olympus to preserve or raze.-**_Olympus was preserved_

**With a kiss from the daughter of the god of lightning**-_Isabel is the daughter of Zeus, God of Lightning._

**Will the world restore its days of enlightening,**-_World became peaceful again after Kronos was killed._

**And with her kiss shall his life redeem,**_-Luke came back to life._

**A hero, shall he forever, to be seen.-**_Luke will forever be seen as the Hero who save olympus._

**_By~Marisol Escanuela~_**


End file.
